


And the Best Couple Award Goes to..!

by goldensmollie



Series: #WolfShinWeek2020 [3]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Wolfgang, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sys, omega Shin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensmollie/pseuds/goldensmollie
Summary: Today is supposed to be the day Wolfgang meets him again. The production team has planned for an afterparty, of their successful movie release, starring Wolfgang Goldenleonard and Shin Soohyuk. But, this morning, Shin messaged the group chat that he could not come. He said he is sick. So the team decided to postpone the party.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: #WolfShinWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064789
Kudos: 29





	And the Best Couple Award Goes to..!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is for #WolfShinWeek2020 D3, Modern AU! Please check out @WolfShinWeek on Twitter and support other creations as well !!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Enjoy!

Today is supposed to be the day Wolfgang meets him again. The production team has planned for an afterparty, of their successful movie release, starring Wolfgang Goldenleonard and Shin Soohyuk. But, this morning, Shin messaged the group chat that he could not come. He said he is sick. So the team decided to postpone the party.

Wolfgang is really dejected, because honestly, he has a crush to Shin and his chance to meet him again is in vain. Sure, they will meet again in the future but he's already missing him. Is it professional to fall in love with your fellow lead actor? Well, whatever, Song Joongki and Song Hyekyo did it. Although they end up being divorced. Is it why we can't date and marry our couple in the film?

The last time they met is when their movie is released, which is a huge success. There are only a few of male omegas who become an actor, but the movie’s lead is Shin Soohyuk, the excellent representation of a male omega, which captures people’s interests. There is also Sys, another male omega who’s in the film. Many movie critics predict that the movie will be nominated in many awards. And the fans love their interaction together. Who knows that Wolfgang, the buff, cheerful and loud alpha with Shin, the slim, calm and quiet omega will be a perfect couple?

To Wolfgang, Shin is unique. Sure, he knows very well that Shin is calm and quiet (just like people say), but there are more of him, that he thinks is adorable. First, Shin prefers wearing glasses than using contact lens. Usually, celebrities just wear contact lens when they are outside their house but Shin always wears his glasses whenever they are not acting. Second, Shin is incredibly smart. He can act and say his dialogue perfectly, even if the dialogue seems long and there are many difficult words to pronounce. While he himself will need to do many takes to say those dialogues, Shin can just do it in one take. And third, Shin blushes when Wolfgang teases him. Sometimes, Wolfgang says corny pick-up lines to him, just to get in character before a take. Surprisingly, when Wolfgang watches his reaction, his cheeks are reddened, and he avoids looking at Wolfgang in the eye. Okay, that is just so cute.

Yes, Shin is a tough nut to crack, but when you get to know him, you will want to get closer to him. He is a good listener and a nice company. Oh, when he smiles a little. Wolfgang quickly makes it his goal to make him smile everyday.

Wait a minute, Shin is sick right? It will be probably okay for Wolfgang to visit, right? He’s still not really sure if Shin is just as interested in him as he does, but, visiting your fellow actor when he’s sick must be okay. Just as he wants to ask his manager to find out Shin’s whereabouts, Sys suddenly messaged him. Huh, an address?

**Sys**

Soohyuk is in his preheat symptoms, that’s why he couldn’t come

He said he’s sick cos he doesn’t want people to think that he couldn’t keep tabs of his cycle

Can you accompany him? I have a photoshoot til late today so I can’t

Here’s his address, but don’t do anything stupid or I’ll chop your dick :D

(sends a location)

Now, what makes him confused is... Sys gives him his crush' address. Does Sys know that Wolfgang has a crush on his best friend? Well, Sys has always been so observant. Maybe he does know? Does Sys want him to help Shin? Is that how omegas help each other these days? Well, Sys would not give his best friend's address so mindlessly, right? Surely Shin had given Wolfgang the permission to come to his apartment, right, through Sys?

Eh, whatever, if someone like Sys sends him Shin’s address then that means he trusts him. Alright, let’s not break his trust then. Wolfgang needs to buy some food for Shin, _will samgyetang (ginseng chicken soup) be okay? Yes, it will._ _C’mon, Wolfgang you need to visit him quick! It’s already in the evening, what if Shin starves himself!_

It’s already eight when he reaches Shin’s apartment. Come to think of it, Shin already told him where he lives, but he only told him which building he lives, not the exact floor and the room number. It’s a great sign, really. _Shin will not freak out if I suddenly ring his bell, right?_

After several seconds of pondering in front of Shin’s door, Wolfgang finally presses the bell. Sweet chocolate scent with a hint of coffee suddenly hits him. Then, he is greeted by his most precious fluffball of an omega, Shin. His hair is all down and kind of messy, not like his usual slicked-up style. He wears a black loose shirt, with green plaid pants. Wolfgang is holding all his urge to not embrace him into a tight hug and never let him go.

“Huh, Wolfgang?” Shin’s voice is a bit breathy and wow, does he always smell this sweet?

 _Gotta keep your head straight, man_. Wolfgang clears his throat, regaining his composure. Because, surely, his lips are agape for some good seconds before. “Ah, hello, Shin. Uh, I heard from Sys that you’re in preheat? So, I brought some samgyetang,” he lifts the takeout that he bought earlier.

Shin stares at the takeout for a while, then those dark blue eyes stare at Wolfgang. It feels like he’s looking for something from Wolfgang’s face. Although, it looks like he doesn’t find it, as his eyebrows furrow. “Thank you, for visiting me.”

Shin accepts the takeout and opens the door wider, allowing Wolfgang to come in. _Brace yourself, Wolfgang, I know the pheromone is too sweet to resist but you’re a man with manner_.

Wolfgang looks around Shin’s apartment. It’s just like typical minimalist apartment, with black furniture. What strikes him the most is the giant bookcase in the living room. There are two bookcases lining up and they are all stacked full of books. In front of it, there is a big black, comfy sofa. He thinks it’s where Shin will get cosy and read his books. There is a wide TV in front of it, although Wolfgang doubts that Shin use it regularly. Maybe just to watch news, while his main entertainment is books.

He waits as Shin places the samgyetang on his table. Apparently, Shin hasn’t eaten yet, as he prepares a bowl and a spoon. He also takes a glass and fills it with water, oh wait. Wolfgang quickly walks to Shin, “You don’t need to prepare me anything, it’s fine.”

Now that he realizes, he must have made Shin uncomfortable. Of course, who would want an alpha that’s not so close visits you when you’re in preheat? Wolfgang blinks when Shin flinches, as the blonde accidentally touches his hand. Okay, that is probably the sign for him to go.

“S-sorry,” Wolfgang mumbles. Shin places the water on the table, taking steps away from him. _He must feel uncomfortable_ , Wolfgang thinks while pouting a bit. The blonde looks around quickly again and he notices that, Shin is really alone. His alpha instinct wants to accompany him so bad, but if Shin doesn’t want to, then he won’t.

He’s contemplating, whether to ask: “Do you have a partner?” and "Can I stay here to accompany you?" so bad until he blurts: “Can I have a partner?” Shit, he fucked up.

“I’m sorry?” Shin asks, with a hint of a smile on his face.

Wolfgang’s cheeks are just like tomatoes now. “I apologize. What I meant is… uh… do you have a partner?” he pauses for a second, “If not, do you want me to accompany you?”

The fluffiest fluffball tilts his head confusedly. Wolfgang can see Shin trying to figure him out, he can see the gears inside Shin’s head are moving rapidly. “You want to accompany me?”

“Yes, yes, I will accompany you. Since alpha pheromones can help omegas in heat, right? I, I mean not that kind of “help” but, you know. I can make you feel better. A little, at least,” Wolfgang blurts everything that is on his mind, unfiltered.

The silence that follows is almost overwhelming. Shin ignores his offer for a good minute by drinking the water that he prepares before. “Alright,” Shin finally answers, while sitting on his dining chair. “Sys probably gave you my address, so, I believe I can trust you.”

Wolfgang quickly pulls the chair beside Shin, “You can trust me, I won’t do anything weird, trust me! I won’t do things without your permission, okay?” His hands are busy arranging the samgyetang, pouring it to the bowl.

“Okay, but, what are you doing right now?” Shin asks right when a spoon of chicken slices is directed to his lips.

Wolfgang widens his eyes, as he just realized, that he instinctively feeds Shin. Call him a traditional alpha, but he just can’t stay quiet when he knows (his) omega hasn’t eaten yet. “Ah, um,” he clears his throat (again), “can I feed you?”

Surprisingly, Shin just eats the food in front of him. That makes Wolfgang grins and slices the chicken again. He also releases his calming alpha pheromones, knowing that he already has Shin’s permission to help. He hears Shin sighs softly, which makes his heart flutters. Eagerly, he lifts the spoon and directs it to Shin again, “Aaaah? Open the gate, please!”

Shin chuckles before opening his lips, taking the soup and the chicken that Wolfgang has prepared with love. Wolfgang feeds him until he feels full, then proceeds to washing the dishes, while Shin is sitting on the sofa.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Shin asks, after Wolfgang is done with pushing the chairs back to their place. The omega is sitting with his legs up, placing his chin on top of his knees. It's just makes him cuter, til' Wolfgang wants to wrap him and make him into a blanket burrito and cuddle him to sleep. 

"I have a photoshoot, with Men's Health. It will probably finish in the evening, though, since I will also be interviewed." 

"Then can you come here right after?" 

Oh. Shin wants him to come here tomorrow too? Wait, what? "You want me to come here tomorrow? But, your heat will start tomorrow, right?" 

Shin nods, then rubs his eyes. He yawns widely, not caring about his image at all. "Hmm. It will. But it will be less painful when there's an alpha beside me. And the only alpha I'm close with is you, so."

Maybe, it's because Shin is in preheat. Yes, that could be. The Shin that he knows will not be this honest, when he wants something. (He remembers that time when Shin eyed a chocolate pie provided from the foodtruck. The production team loves it so much that there's only one left when Wolfgang and Shin have finished shooting. The makeup artist wanted to offer that last pie to the writer, since the writer likes it. But, Wolfgang took it from her and gave it to Shin, in which Shin's eyes brightened immediately.)

Shin opens his mouth again and Wolfgang senses that he is about to take back his words, so Wolfgang answers: "Okay, I'll be here as fast as I can." 

He sees that small smile on Shin. It feels like his life goal is completed. "Oh, Shin, do you have any food preferences? Or any allergies? I only know that you can't handle too spicy food." 

"I'm not that picky. Yes, I can't eat food that's too spicy and I don't have any allergies at all," Shin mumbles, with his eyes half closed. 

Perhaps, Shin likes the alpha's pheromones emanating from Wolfgang. It makes him feel cozy and safe, until he feels really sleepy. Wolfgang screams in his head at the sight of his omega feels safe near him. Quietly, he approaches Shin, who's half-asleep with his cheek on his knees. He taps Shin's shoulder softly, "C'mon, let's get you to bed." 

The black haired omega blinks slowly and stands up afterwards. This time, he doesn't flinch when Wolfgang puts his arm around his own waist; and he even leans to Wolfgang. Maybe, he's already familiar with that, as they had acted like this before. His preheat scent gets stronger, since his scent-gland is bared right under Wolfgang's nose. Fortunately, Wolfgang has a strong self-restraint. 

They finally reach Shin's bed. The blonde alpha puts Shin on the bed gently, tucking him into bed. He boldly caresses Shin's hair and even dares to peck Shin's forehead. The omega opens his eyes at that. "Go get some rest. I promise I'll finish my schedule as soon as I can." 

"Will be waiting for you," Shin whispers, reaching Wolfgang's hand. The alpha's heart skips a beat. Sure, they have held hands numerous times while filming, but, this is the first time they hold hands outside work and it's Shin who initiates it! Wolfgang bends his body to kiss Shin's knuckles, as he stares at Shin fondly. There's a slight purring sound from Shin, but it disappears as soon as he shuts his eyes. 

Wolfgang puts Shin's hand back carefully, smiling at the sight of his omega sleeping peacefully. He doesn't want to go, really. But his manager will be worried if he can't find him in his apartment in the morning. Well, he has to do his work as a professional. Then, he will be back here when he finishes, just like what he told Shin.

***

The next day, Wolfgang brings a dakjuk (korean chicken porridge) for Shin. As promised, he rushes to Shin’s apartment as soon as he can, he doesn’t even bother to clean his makeup. With black hoodie, black cap, and black mask, he arrives at the door. The chocolate and coffee scent hits him harder this time, that it almost makes him drool. He slaps himself to get his mind straight, before pressing the passcode that he got from Sys.

“Oh hello, Wolfgang,” Sys greets him, then sips his tea. He’s sitting on the sofa, watching a drama on the TV.

He’s surprised that Sys is here. He thinks he will be alone with Shin again, but he guesses this is the safer way. “Hello, Sys. Is Shin sleeping?” Now that he’s inside Shin’s apartment, the sweet scent just gets stronger and stronger. He’s glad that he still has his mask on.

“Kind of,” Sys stands, crossing to the kitchen afterwards. “He will wake up soon, though. He has been sleeping for a while, after taking a bath. I heard that you fed him yesterday?”

“Yes, I fed him yesterday,” Wolfgang places the dakjuk on the table. “Has he eaten yet?”

Sys grins widely, placing his cup of tea. The alpha know very well that that kind of scary grin means another thing behind it. “Nope, he said he wants you to feed him. But don’t think of doing it by yourself. Therefore I’m here; I will watch you. I need to make sure that you won’t do anything stupid.”

Wolfgang raises both his hands, “I won’t do anything stupid, Sir. You can have my word.” Besides, Wolfgang is a man with manners, mind you.

Sys takes a bowl and places it near the dakjuk. “Good. Although I still won’t let you be there alone. Alphas are mostly talking bullshits when they are facing an omega in heat. So remember,” Sys holds a spoon, directing it right in front of Wolfgang’s face, “you do anything weird or stupid, I will chop your dick. Understood?”

The blonde alpha gulps, “Yes, understood, Sir.”

True to his words, Shin wakes up when Wolfgang and Sys comes in, with a tray of food in Wolfgang’s hands. The omega’s bangs are damp with sweat and his skin is flushed. His vision is hazy, unfocused; until Wolfgang releases his pheromones. “Wolfgang,” he whispers, with raspy voice.

Wolfgang tries so hard to hold his sexual desires. Eventhough he's hard because of the heat scent, he doesn’t want to hurt Shin. He wants to take things slow. He hasn’t even had dinner with him yet and he knows he shouldn’t take advantage of Shin’s state like that. _Damn, should I just wear a chastity?_

Wolfgang sits on the chair near the bed, while Sys helps the pretty-sober omega to sit. The alpha scoops the porridge, “Aaah?”

Shin happily eats it, making Wolfgang squirm on his seat, as he notices the small smile on the omega’s face. It seems like Shin is starving, that he opens his lips right after he finishes swallowing. Wolfgang has a tiny hope that Shin is just happy to see him. “A package coming your way!” Wolfgang remarks, as he feeds Shin again.

The omega sets his lips open again when he finishes. “Good boy.” Wolfgang can’t help but beaming and babying Shin. He has always been good with kids, so babying Shin is actually a piece of cake (and one of his bucket list).

Right after the seventh spoon, Wolfgang hear a deep, vibrating sound. He glances at Sys, and Sys is gobsmacked, his eyes are bulging, and his lips set agape. Wolfgang doesn’t get it at first, while still feeding Shin. But when it stops at Shin munching and continues when Shin is finished, makes it all clear. Shin is purring. _Purring_.

Wolfgang grabs the spoon so tight until his knuckles become white. Goddamn, Shin is purring. Purring is like the most wonderful gift an omega gives to an alpha. An omega will purr if he’s safe and comfortable with alpha. Moreover, the omega trusts the alpha. Ah, Wolfgang almost sheds a tear and melts into a puddle at the thought. Screw the Best Actor Award, this is the most amazing award that he has received. If he can, he wants to record this and makes it his lullaby when he can’t sleep.

Shin stops purring when he sees Wolfgang is not feeding him anymore. His hand reaches Wolfgang’s thigh, tapping it gently. “Wolfgang,” he calls in a much cuter voice, “feed me agaiiin,” and now he whines.

Wolfgang tries all his might to not bust into all uwu. Because really, this is too much for him. Purring and whining? That’s not fair, Shin. Wolfgang is KO right now. Yep, his system is error.

Sys hits his shoulder and maybe too hard, “Snap out of it, man. Your omega is asking you!”

“Oh, right!” Wolfgang quickly scoops the porridge again, into Shin’s waiting mouth. Then, the purring is back again after Shin swallows. It continues, in fact, it hasn’t stopped even if the bowl is all empty.

Sys takes the tray with the used bowl and spoon from Wolfgang, “I’ll get this, you accompany him,” then walks to leave the room. But before that, he quips, “Maybe you can read him the book that’s on his nightstand.”

Right! Wolfgang knows that Shin likes to read books and he can see that from the way Shin always has a book with him when they take a break in filming. Also, the bookcases. “Should I read this for you?” Wolfgang points at the book Sys mentioned earlier.

Shin nods rapidly, then scoots away a little, patting that empty side on the bed. “Come, come. Sit here.”

“Are you sure? I can sit here just fine, I will read it aloud.” He’s still wearing a mask, after all, he has to speak louder than usual.

“Noooo,” Shin pouts a bit, then pats the bed once more, now more demanding. “Sit hereee! And put off your mask?”

As ordered, Wolfgang sits on the bed, legs straight, while Shin is back on lying down, next to him. This is fine for Wolfgang, since he still has his mask on. But putting it off? He will go crazy. Shin’s scent is already mouth-watering when he smells it outside the room, if he’s near like this, he’s afraid he can’t think properly. “Sorry, Shin, but I don’t think I can put off my mask now. Maybe fifteen minutes later? When I’m already accustomed with this close distance?”

“Mkay,” Shin mumbles, staring at Wolfgang. He’s lying on his side, facing Wolfgang; he has his full attention on the blonde now. When Wolfgang opens the book, where there’s a bookmark there, suddenly, Shin grabs his wrist, and places his hand on top of the omega’s head.

Wolfgang holds his breath for a good second, then proceeds to caress Shin’s black locks. The omega smiles gently, and he begins to purr again. Wolfgang reads him the book until he falls asleep. Yes, Wolfgang is caressing Shin’s hair until he fall asleep; multitasking between turning the pages and stroking Shin.

***

The next day, Wolfgang comes earlier. As usual, he brings some food with him. It has become a habit, bringing food, and feeding it to Shin. However, what’s different now is, he’s alone with Shin. Since Sys has a shooting for an ad, he gives Wolfgang the whole permission to take care of Shin, which he’s very thankful for.

When the sun is setting, Shin’s heat is almost done. Wolfgang doesn’t need to wear a mask anymore, since he’s already (a bit) immune to Shin’s delicious pheromones. Shin borrows Wolfgang’s worn hoodie yesterday, to accompany him when his heat strikes that he becomes needy. Since Wolfgang doesn’t want to be affected by his pheromones and charge at him, he stays outside the omega’s room. It’s hard not to just break the door and help Shin just the way the alphas usually do to omegas in heat, but Wolfgang is determined not to ruin their relationship like that. Besides, sex with feelings hits different. And he hasn’t even had a date with Shin yet.

Now, Shin is already clean and well-fed. He asks for Wolfgang to sit beside him on the bed, even asks Wolfgang to put his arms around him. Wolfgang can’t say no to that request. The blonde has a warm, cozy omega in his arms, what more could he ask for?

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Shin breaks the comfortable silence, while he leans into Wolfgang’s chest. Suddenly his cheeks feel hot and his heart palpitates. The alpha hopes that Shin doesn’t hear his heart beating quicker than usual.

Naturally, Wolfgang starts to pet Shin’s hair. “It’s an honour, really.”

He sees Shin hesitates a bit and he moves his hand from stroking Shin’s head to caressing his shoulder. “Actually, I went into heat because of you. Maybe it’s because of how we are always together during shooting and promoting period.” Finally, Shin braces himself to talk.

Wolfgang is shocked hearing this news. He doesn’t know that being near to an omega can make omegas go in heat. His lips are still shut, still speechless with the sudden honesty. It’s confusing, because he knows that his pheromones is not that dangerous and not too strong that it influences omegas like that. There’s something more, he’s sure of it. Wait, there IS something more. “So… you’re saying that you like being with me until your instinct just takes control?”

Wolfgang has read about this before, how sometimes, an alpha and an omega are born to be the perfect soulmates. That they are compatible and will respond to the bond quicker than other alpha and omega couples. He notices how Shin tries to hide his face by burying it on his chest, but it just makes his heart thuds louder. “Yes,” Shin answers with muffled voice.

“Oh.” Yes, oh. He feels giddy with this information. The butterflies in his tummy starts to wreak havoc and he’s seeing imaginary fireworks and flowers blooming around them. “Goddamn, I really want to be your alpha.”

Wolfgang doesn’t stop there. “I want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you on a date. Can I take you on a date?”

Shin finally reveals his face, with his cute, reddened cheeks. “You can.”

“I want to hold your hands and kiss you whenever I lay my eyes on you.”

Shin chuckles at that, which Wolfgang feels like he’s hearing heavenly rings. “Go on, tell me all that you want.”

“I want to give you flowers and have a nice dinner with you.”

“Go on.”

“I want to win you prizes in the arcade.”

“Go on.”

This last wish of Wolfgang is kind of an impossible dream before. But he runs out of ideas. So he takes a deep breath, then finally says, “I want to be your mate.”

Shin is quiet at that. He clearly doesn’t expect that, since his whole face is flushed red and hot, like he’s in heat again. He’s also avoiding Wolfgang eyes. Wolfgang think he has gone too far. “I-I mean, not-“

He is cut by Shin’s soft hand covering his lips. “I want to be your mate, too.”

“Really? You want to be my mate?” Wolfgang sounds breathless, like he has run many miles. “I’m afraid this is your heat talking.”

“My heat will make me more honest. So, even if you ask me when I’m not in heat, my answer will be the same,” Shin clears his throat, and his ears are also red now.

All of a sudden, Wolfgang embraces Shin tightly and kisses the crown of his head. “Then I will ask you again after we go on dates,” he declares with a wide grin.

“Sure.” Shin can’t help to hold his smile; he smiles widely until his cheeks hurt.

***

“And the Best Picture award goes to…!” the presenter opens the envelop that she’s holding. Drum rolls and cheers can be heard filling the building. Wolfgang holds Shin’s hands tightly and he’s sure Shin is gripping him too, seeing as their knuckles are all white.

“Congratulations,” she pauses, then looks directly to the camera, “King’s Maker!”

All of the production team cheers loudly. Everyone stands up and claps at them. Wolfgang and Shin? They too, stand up, grinning ear to ear, then Wolfgang pulls Shin into a heart soaring kiss in front of all the cameras and the audience who watch them in TV.

***

_“Today we’re playing Playground Insults featuring Wolfgang Goldenleonard and Shin Soohyuk!”_

_“Don’t hold back, it’s just a game, and don’t take the insult personally. All you have to do is make each other laugh, the sillier the better and the game ends when someone absolutely loses it or they deliver a killer moe. Whatever’s in this room, stays in this room.”_

_“Alright then, Shin, you first.”_

_“Wolfgang,” Shin eyes Wolfgang from head to toe. “You are ugly. Everyone has been talking about it.”_

_Wolfgang nods with a smirk. “Shin. Do you think your glasses look cute on you?”_

_“Wow, you’re going that way? Glasses are im-”_

_“Because you are cute, okay!”_

_Shin snorts, then, “You are the most gorgeous blonde guy I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”_

_“And you are the most beautiful omega that I’ve ever met.”_

_“Your chest and shoulders are so wide; your biceps and face are well-sculpted! YOU are also the most well-mannered alpha. Hello, are you the real incarnation of Adonis?”_

_“Your feet are so pretty; your waist is so thin and so huggable. You are such an entertaining person and I want to kiss you right now. Fuck! I love you so much, Shin Soohyuk.”_

_“I love you too, Wolfgang.”_

_“Ooookay… I think we will have to change our video title a little bit after this!”_


End file.
